


Timestamp: Gerard Way, Porn Star

by mistresscurvy



Series: Timestamp meme [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pornstars, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp written for 0_mutiny_0. Takes place five years after the end of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/144740">Gerard Way, Porn Star</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timestamp: Gerard Way, Porn Star

"And _cut._ "

Gerard hopped off the chair, walking up onto the set and over to the bed where three fresh-faced guys were tangled together like a litter of incredibly well-groomed puppies. 

He hesitated for a moment, choosing his words carefully. This was so delicate. Giving direction was always a tricky thing, but he felt like it got even more complicated when the actors were buck naked in front of you. "Okay. So you're all gorgeous, and I can tell you're having fun, but I need to feel it more between you guys." He gestured out with his arms to the cameras. "It looks like it's all for us. And like, _some_ of it needs to be for us, but I want to get drawn in by how invested you all are with each other." 

They blinked up at him, their gorgeous eyes not showing much in the way of comprehension.

Gerard signed inwardly. This was the problem when they found talent from other, less innovative studios. The learning curve was steep for some. "Hey Frank?" he called out across the studio to where Frank was flicking through submission clips. "Wanna help out with a demonstration?" He smiled when Frank immediately leapt off the couch, and he turned back to the boys. "We'll show you what I mean."


End file.
